Cis-platinum and adriamycin have been shown to have activity against testicular carcinoma. The purpose of the current BCRC Protocol No. 7606 is to test this drug combination in patients with genitourinary neoplasms, including testicular carcinoma. Patients have been given adriamycin, 60 mg/m2 intravenously on Day 1 and cis-platinum 75 mg/m2 intravenous infusion over 6 hours, Days 1 and 8 every 3 weeks. Prehydration with 1 liter normal saline and mannitol diuresis are also given. Doses are adjusted for BSP and white count and platelet count nadirs. Patients are to receive 6 courses of therapy. Thirty-three patients with advanced genitourinary neoplasms have received therapy with platinum and adriamycin. Complete responses have been seen in six of ten patients with testicular carcinoma and partial responses have been seen in 3 patients. The median duration will exceed 8 months. Partial responses have been seen in 1 patient with Wilms' tumor, 3 of 7 patients with bladder cancer, 4 of 7 patients with ovarian cancer and none of 3 patients with prostate cancer. Three patients are too early to evaluate, two patients were evaluable only for toxicity. Dose reduction and delay in therapy has been necessary because of bone marrow suppression. Nephrotoxicity (serum creatinine greater than 2 mg percent creatinine clearance less than 50 cc per minute) occurred in 7 patients and necessitated discontinuing platinum in one patient. Other toxicities seen included ototoxicity (high frequency hearing loss and tinnitus) and neurotoxicity (peripheral neuropathy, papilledema, normal pressure hydrocephalus). This combination of platinum and adriamycin is active against advanced genitourinary neoplasms and further studies with other drugs are contemplated to enhance therapeutic efficacy.